


Hello, Goodbye

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s happy and nervous in equal parts when Sherlock eventually waltzes back into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyesparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/gifts).



> AU to season 3. The title is a reference to the namesake song by The Beatles.

She’s happy and nervous in equal parts when Sherlock eventually waltzes back into her life.

Molly can tell he’s quite lost without John at his side; he was used to having him around, but now his best friend is too busy planning his wedding with Mary.

That’s why she offers to be his assistant, at least for a while.

“I mean, if you want,” she clarifies immediately, and he gives her a short nod by way of an answer.

She follows him as he rushes from a crime scene to another, tries her best to offer her contribution to his deductions. They seldom agree, but he always listens to her professional opinion with great interest.

In the space of a week she gets used to the way he contradicts her half the time. It’s his method to narrow down his theories, and she revels in the thought that she’s of some use to him.

There are times when he bolts for the door as soon as she steps into his flat; she barely has the time to say ‘hello’ before he mutters something close enough to ‘goodbye’ and disappears.

However, she’s pretty sure she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
